


Special Occasion

by remaya



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Poetry, Romantic Fluff, Self-Indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:02:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21760723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/remaya/pseuds/remaya
Summary: Man and man they were apartAnd man and man they shared a heartA pair they made, and many staredBut so in love, they hardly cared
Relationships: Harry Potter/Tom Riddle | Voldemort
Comments: 7
Kudos: 18





	Special Occasion

**Author's Note:**

> self indulgent rhyming

Man and man they were apart

And man and man they shared a heart

A pair they made, and many stared

But so in love, they hardly cared

It was a cold December night

His pale skin caught moon-silver light

His smile was so small and sweet

When his love came down the street

He was swept up in steady arms

He fell into his lover’s charms

That dashing figure, handsome, prim

Showed this care only for him

They walked upon the promenade

His lover dropped his stern facade

They sat upon a comely bench

Waved to greet a passing wench

Saw a lone bird flying by

His lover gave a heaving sigh

He asked his love what was amiss

His lover answered with a kiss

Blushing still he drew away

His love knelt on the ground to say

_ I think of this during the day _

_ I must ask you, if I may _

_ To let this ring claim you as mine _

_ And this one, in turn, claim me as thine _

Upon his cheek fell glist’ning tear

He wondered not who might be near

He cried, _ yes, yes! _ and threw his grace

Away into his love’s embrace

His uncle struck when he found out

His aunty heaved with cruel shout

He was weak and glad to leave

He heard his lover plot and seethe

He told his love to pay no mind

His trembling lips forgave, so kind

He knew safety beneath large hands

Those ones which broke his iron bands

His love ensured he was alright

He told his love he felt no fright

For how could he, with his love here,

Promising him future years?

His lover will not let him go

And that is all he needs to know

Starve him, beat him, set him free

Lock him up and hide the key

Paint the sky in shades of grim

So long as he can be with him

His lover swears oath to protect

With gentle mein and great effect

_ I’ll never let it come to that _

_ I’d sooner let myself get fat _

The vow sings with purity

While he laughs at his love’s vanity

They lay on soft bed, side by side

Silence they need not abide

They never again were apart

Man and man they shared a heart

A pair they made, and many stared

For he would always for him care.

**Author's Note:**

> happy birthday to me, from me ;-;


End file.
